


［1］国王游戏

by romanticnote



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticnote/pseuds/romanticnote





	［1］国王游戏

⛔️年龄限制  
⛔️非现背，高虐预警  
⛔️请勿上升正主  
⛔️本章:强制、窒息

 

“啊...嗯...范丞丞...混蛋...！”

刚刚从会议室出来就被按进办公室脱得只剩一条领带，林彦俊被压在办公桌上，领带被身后的男人扯在手里，让他快要窒息。

他的脖子不得已地向后扬起，像一只垂死挣扎的天鹅，只能发出断断续续的呻吟和咒骂，却换来身后更加大力的撞击。

“你还真是个小野猫，做了这么多次还是不知道服软。”

范丞丞红着眼，掐着他的细腰发狠地往里撞，林彦俊口里的呻吟更加不成声，眼角的泪一滴滴往下掉，扶着办公桌的指节也捏得泛白。

手里的力道紧了紧，范丞丞把他捞起来和自己接吻，林彦俊被领带勒到不能呼吸，接触到对方冰凉的唇瓣像抓住救命稻草一样拼命汲取空气。

范丞丞啃噬着他的唇珠，手轻轻掐住他纤细的脖子，下身碾着他的敏感点用力顶弄了几十下，终于将微凉的液体射在他身体里。在窒息和被内射的双重快感下，身下的男人也忍不住颤抖着泄了出来。

“哎呀呀，”范丞丞摸了一把他的前身，炫耀似的把五指分开在他眼前晃，白浊的液体顺着修长的指尖挂下来，“林总嘴上骂着混蛋，身体还是又诚实又淫荡嘛。”

“...我没有...”

林彦俊闭着眼轻轻摇头，眼角的泪珠还在不断往下滚落，身上到处是红痕，垫在身下的昂贵西装被弄得一片狼藉，一副刚被欺负过的脆弱模样。

范丞丞倒是神清气爽，他爱极了自己的宠物这副样子。最近几次他已经不喜欢给他用药了，让他在清醒中因为自己的淫乱感到屈辱并哭泣，更能挑起他的兴致。

“睁开眼。”范丞丞抬起他的下巴，把沾满白浊的手指捅进他的嘴里，严重洁癖的男人条件反射地干呕了起来，却被他用力捏住了下巴。

他一边温柔地擦着林彦俊眼角的泪珠，一边近乎残忍地下达命令，“咽下去，不然今晚干到你出不去这个门。”

 

林彦俊回到家的时候已经是凌晨两点多了，他轻轻拧动公寓的门把手，尽力不发出声音，但还是吵醒了客厅里的小孩儿。

justin揉着眼睛从沙发上坐起来，看见他眼神突然亮了起来。“彦俊哥哥，你吃饭了吗？”小孩儿像往常一样扑到他身上，这次却把他撞了一个趔趄。

“对不起对不起，”justin手忙脚乱地把他扶住，忧心忡忡地看着他苍白如纸的疲惫脸色，“哥哥生病了吗？”

“我没事。”林彦俊摆摆手，挨个房间把灯关掉——小孩儿怕黑，他不在家的时候要把所有房间的灯打开才行。

“我去洗个澡，tintin先睡吧，”他摸了摸justin的脑袋，努力挤出一个微笑，看到小孩儿不安的眼神又连忙安抚道，“工作太累了，但饭有好好吃。”

justin半信半疑地看着他，但还是乖乖道了晚安回房间睡觉了。林彦俊如释重负地松口气走进浴室脱掉衣服，却一回头在镜子里看到了自己的身体上斑斑点点的吻痕。

他皱着眉头打开花洒，拼命搓洗着那些痕迹，仿佛这样粗暴的对待就可以冲掉所有的记忆一样。

“淫荡的身体”，范丞丞的话像咒语一样在他耳边盘旋，林彦俊无力地抱住膝盖，任由还未完全温暖的水浸没他的身体。

蒸汽上来的时候，饥饿感让他有些眩晕——见鬼的范丞丞，从下午折腾他到现在，不仅没吃一口东西，连之前的东西都一股脑吐了个干净。

想到这里，他胃里又有些翻滚，忍不住爬出浴缸，朝着马桶干呕起来。

胃里已经吐得没有东西了，可他依旧觉得那些脏东西还留在他体内，他跪在冰凉的地板上，用力抠自己的喉咙，像是要把五脏六腑都呕出来。

浴室门外，赤裸着双脚的justin僵在原地，他听着门内压抑着的几近绝望的抽噎声，指节攥得发白。

 

林彦俊洗完澡回到房间的时候justin已经睡着了，月光下小孩儿缩在被子里，只冒出一撮头发露在外面。林彦俊无奈地伸手把他蒙在脸上的被子拨拉下来，生怕小孩儿憋出个好歹来。

他瞟了眼床头的日历，每个月的6号都被小孩儿非常郑重地用蓝色水笔画了圈。

7月6号，他有些晃神，今天正好是半年。

半年前，他捡到justin。

——也不能说是捡，其实是justin主动敲开他的门。

 

不需要应酬的周末，他正抱着一盒草莓蛋糕蜷在沙发里看电影，厚重的天鹅绒窗帘几乎隔掉了窗外一大半的光线。

门铃响了，他不紧不慢地舔掉甜品勺上挂着的奶油，然后踩着毛绒地毯去开门。

电视屏幕上，金发的少年点燃一支香烟，望着来人笑着开口，

“An oasis in this wasteland.”

推开门的前两秒没有看到人，林彦俊揉了揉头发以为自己幻听了，正要关门却被门后突然探出来的脑袋吓了一跳。

栗金色卷毛的小男孩瞪着眼睛，怯生生地开口，“你好，我是leo的弟弟，justin。”

虽然这个城市地理上勉强算是南方，但一月的天气里依旧冷得令人发指，面前高瘦的男孩子只穿着一件单薄的衬衫，冻得嘴角发白。林彦俊大脑当机，还没来得及招呼他进屋，男孩子就直挺挺地晕了过去。

把小孩儿送到王子异那里去的时候，林彦俊累得骨头都快散掉。justin长着一副小孩儿相，个子却赶上他要高，林彦俊那小身板连拖带拽把人从八楼弄到地下车库，差点废掉半条命。

“leo有一个弟弟？”

林彦俊隔着玻璃看着监护室里输液的justin，问身边的王子异。

“你不知道？”王子异有些惊讶，“我以为你们在一起这么久他会告诉你。”

林彦俊低着头，没再说话。

leo是他的初恋，八年前，他和王子异一同留学邻国，在那里认识了和王子异同学院的leo。两年后，他在争吵中甩开了leo紧抓着他的手，把爱人推进了异国的车流中。

“我忘了。”林彦俊深呼吸一口气，努力平稳住情绪，“六年了，很多事都忘记了。”

他下意识地转着手上的戒指，王子异瞥了一眼，那是和leo成对的戒指，现在另一只在屋里躺着的小孩儿手上。

“王医生，病人的检查报告出来了。”

小护士抱着一叠纸跑过来，王子异接过来翻开仔细地看，食指摩擦着嘴唇，皱起了眉头。

“怎么了？”林彦俊探过头来，报告上乱七八糟长串的医学术语他看不懂，只能向王子异投递过去疑问的眼神。

“罕见的遗传病，”王子异指着最上一栏给他看，“不尽快手术的话，他活不过今年。”

“哈？”林彦俊终于开始感到头疼，“那就做啊，要多少钱？”

“不是钱的问题，需要的药品只能从邻国皇室拿到，”王子异盯着他的眼睛，“邻国皇室，知道了吗？这才是最麻烦的。”

 

林彦俊拉开车门，弯下腰对着镜子正了正领带，西装革履的侍从已经在楼下恭候多时。

“林先生，总理等您很久了。”

国会大厦的顶层，林彦俊踩在厚重的地毯上，手心微微有些出汗。接管家族集团近一年的时间，他不是第一次和这位总理大人打交道了，但这么紧张还是第一次。

面前的年轻总理戴着金丝眼镜，手中翻阅着一叠厚厚的文件，从林彦俊进门的那一刻起他就没有抬头看过他，林彦俊只能尴尬地站在原地，尽可能地保持着安全距离。

范丞丞，年仅22岁的总理大臣，拥有调配这个国家所有资源的权力，手中的实权连大总统都要忌惮三分。

“什么事？”

终于翻完了最后一页，范丞丞摘掉金丝眼镜，抬起头来看着他。其实林彦俊一进门他就没心思再看这又臭又长的文件了，只是一直以来面前这小子都仗着自己在这个国家传媒业呼风唤雨的地位，在他面前一副心高气傲的清高模样，他心里不爽很久了。

完全不想迎合他心意的真正野猫一样的存在，对他来说还真是新鲜刺激。他一直想知道敲碎这样高傲无趣的外壳，能扯出怎样的灵魂来。

没想到，竟然主动送上门来了。

他从下往上打量着面前的青年，带着侵略意味的目光扫视着他包裹在白色西装里的修长双腿和纤细窄腰。林彦俊被他盯得浑身不自在，喉结紧张地滚动了一下。

“我想请总理大人，帮我申请这个药物。”

林彦俊把手里的文件递给他，然后又毕恭毕敬地退回到安全范围内。

“...”范丞丞根本没心思看这乱七八糟的医学术语，这事儿说到底也不过就是一通国际电话的麻烦。对他来说。

他此刻只想着如何在这场交易里，拿到他最想要的东西。

“我可以帮你，但是林总要给我什么报酬呢？”他站起来，双手支在办公桌上，盯着面前的林彦俊，眼睛危险地眯了起来。

“不如，林总把自己卖给我吧。”

——————tbc——————


End file.
